With the trends of compactness and simplicities, to research and develop smaller and more exquisite products are what various industries strive to. The most conspicuous example is the minimization of the electronics products. Since the sizes of the electronics products are getting decreased, the sizes of the relevant terminals provided thereto are also getting decreased accordingly. However, it would cause the terminals to be very sensitive to the pollutants. For instance, if the terminals are polluted, the relevant bonding strengths and the conductivities thereof would be decreased accordingly. Furthermore, the qualities of the manufactured electronics products would be also decreased accordingly. Therefore, to perform a cleaning step for removing all the pollutants located on the terminals is a determinant for the quality of the manufactured products. Nowadays, it is common to clean the terminal surfaces by a low voltage isoionic technology driven by a radio frequency.
In addition, during the process of assembling the liquid crystal display, since the relevant processes include the steps of etching and washing, it is quite easy for some pollutants, such as water, oil, chemicals, ions or something like being remained on the terminal surfaces. Thus, before the terminals are connected to each other, it is usual to perform a cleaning step for removing the pollutants on the terminal surfaces in order to ensure the qualities of the relevant manufactured products. At present, the common methods used for cleaning the terminal surfaces include to remove the ions by the electromagnetic radiation, to remove the dust or other solid pollutants by an air compressor, and to vaporize the water or other chemicals via a thermal flame treatment. In which, it should be noted that since the properties of different parts of the terminal surfaces are different from each other, the temperature of the introduced thermal flame should be adjusted accordingly. However, during the process of the traditional thermal flame treatment, since the whole terminal surfaces are treated with the same thermal flame treatment, the bonding strengths and the conductivities of the terminals are often affected.
In addition, an operator usually adjusts the temperature of the thermal flame according to the readings of the meters on the cylinders, that is to say he adjusts the temperature by controlling the mixtures of the fuel gas, the combustion-supporting, and the air. However, since the readings of the conventional meters on the cylinders are generally determined by the pressures of the gases in the cylinders and the sensitiveness relevant to the fine pressure of the meters is not so exquisite, an operator can not be aware of the fine pressure changes and the related temperature changes of the thermal flame. In other words, how to effectively and immediately monitor the fine temperature changes of the thermal flame in order to adjust the supplying of different gases is still an unsolved problem.
In view of the foresaid discussions, a new method having a checking step of determining the condition of the heat treatment and monitoring the fine condition changes for increasing the bonding strength and the conductivities for connecting terminals is expected.